Frozen Dreams
by Kitten Moo
Summary: Batman, Snow, dead people, loads of fun for the whole family....


Disclaimer: Batman and everything that goes with it belong to DC, the little gnomes that try hard to play nice with the Marvel gnomes. It usually results in name-calling and many wedgies but it's all in good fun!  
  
Author Note: Forgive me if everything in this story isn't EXACT and completely right, but oh well right? It's just a fanfic.enjoy.  
Frozen Dreams  
  
Part 1  
  
By starched_undergarments  
It drifted slowly down from the icy heavens, floating around his form like tiny frosted dancers. Swirling and spinning as if it found joy somehow from its iced ballet. He took a deep breath and pulled his jacket closer to his body, smelling the distinct aroma of winter. It had been snowing non-stop since they had left school, rather then brave the busy and slippery streets Terry McGinnis had decided to walk home. It had been a good idea, the roads looked extremely dangerous and besides he liked snow, unlike his girlfriend Dana who hated the cold.  
  
"My hair is going to be totally weak by the weekend," she mused bitterly, her words muffled by her large red scarf. It was wrapped tightly around her neck in a desperate attempt to lock in her body heat.  
  
He smiled and slung an arm around her shoulders, making sure to tuck his already cold hand underneath her scarf, "A small price to pay for all this wonderland I suppose."  
  
She snorted and snuggled into the crook of his arm, "Will you still like me when my skin is dry and my lips are chapped, oh dearest of mine?" She asked in a phony sugar sweet voice.  
  
He laughed and pulled her closer to him, relishing the way her body heat spilled over his chilled form. "Of course not," he said simply and grinned when she gave him her famous disapproving glare.  
  
"But that just means I should enjoy those lips while there's still time." He said softly, leaning down to press his mouth firmly to hers. She kissed him back, her hands sneaking their way out of her pockets and onto his back. They stood there, locked in their own delirious wonderland for an endless amount of time, their mouths working against one another in an almost feverous display of their young love.  
  
She pulled away first, a small blush creeping its way across her already red cheeks. Terry grinned and leaned towards her again, wanting more. Her warmth felt so nice in contrast to his icy figure.  
  
"Woah there McGinnis, we're in public remember?" She scolded him gently, "I'm not the type of girl to give it up on the streets."  
  
Terry sighed and resumed his steady pace, with her under his arm. Holstering his teenage passion for another time, they walked slowly and chatted about usual things until they got to her house. The windows were frosted, giving the house the look of an old face, cold and sleeping.  
  
She adjusted her school bag and looked into his eyes, a playful glimmer shining in hers. "Do you want to come in for a bit, get warmed up?"  
  
Terry grinned, the subtle hint of pleasure that she managed to stick into the phrase made his blood pump. He was about to move forward, to scoop her up and tell her he would love to when his mind froze.  
  
Everything seemed to stand still; he blinked and looked around, the streets suddenly eerily quiet, no cars, no people. Except for him, Dana, and.. He squinted, trying to see the form that was across the street from him. It was a woman, pale as the snow that drifted around her silk wrapped body, her hair, an icy shade of blonde. She was staring intensely at him, her eyes wide and colorless, she parted her blue lips and his mind reeled, his eyes blurring.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
His mind snapped back to reality and he was faced with the concerned visage of Dana, her brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
He whirled around and looked across the street, she was gone.  
  
"McGinnis!"  
  
He turned back to Dana and smiled at her, "Uh, no thanks babe. I should get going or I'm going to be late for work." He gave her a small kiss and then trotted off down the street, ignoring her shouts of protest and annoyance.  
  
***  
  
"And then when I looked again she was gone."  
  
Bruce looked up from his position at the computer, one eyebrow raised in a cool concerned manor.  
  
"You sure you haven't just been working too hard? Lack of sleep?"  
  
Terry struggled to get into his costume, pulling the arms up and over his chest he walked over to his boss, "Since when does 'working' too hard interfere? You seem to forget that this whole caped crusader thing is a breeze for me."  
  
Bruce raised the eyebrow again and Terry had to laugh, the guy was old but definitely not a fool. He picked up the mask and fingered it, trying to recall what the woman had said to him through the frosty air.  
  
"F-something." He muttered; Bruce looked at him, curious.  
  
"She said..Find me?.Freeze me?...Fuck me?" He said to himself and stopped when he noticed the disapproving look that Bruce was giving him. He shrugged and pulled the mask over his head, Wayne's words muffled through the black cloth.  
  
"That last one sounds like a wistful fantasy." He heard him say, and Terry grinned.  
  
"Like you said, maybe its 'lack of sleep'," he said playfully and headed out towards the car.  
  
***  
  
The night's air was even colder than the late afternoon's and as Terry sat high above the city he wished that the Bat-suit came with installed heaters for such weather. He watched as the people of Gothem City scurried about on the streets like some sort of frozen ant farm.  
  
"Any sign of the shipment yet?" Bruce asked from inside the com-link.  
  
Terry pressed the wire link and reported back, "Nothing yet. But knowing these guys it won't be long...good thing too, I'm freezing my ass off out here."  
  
The link was silent and Terry could have sworn he heard Wayne chuckling, but of course that just might have been the sound of the large grey truck that had pulled up into the alley.  
  
"It's party time," Terry said as he leapt off the high building, his wings popping out flawlessly sending him gliding down on the night's frosty currents.  
  
He dropped silently upon them, their faces like identical masks. Frozen in the same expression of shock and fear.  
  
"It's the Bat!" He heard one of them yell as the second picked up a nearby metal pole and tried to swing it at him, he swerved and skidded onto the ground, his feet sliding just a little under the snow's slippery path.  
  
"Get him!" The one with the pole shouted, his friend charged forward.  
  
"C'mon pal, lets go skating." He grinned and veered off to the left, his left hand hitting the guy on the back of the neck in a swift clean motion. He fell and Terry heard the dull thud as he moved forward to take out the 'pole' guy.  
  
His vision blurred and his head screamed with sudden cold that he dropped to his knees, clutching at his skull.  
  
"Terry?" He could hear Bruce's voice over the com-link but only faintly, everything was being drowned out by the heavy scent of burning embers, and the sound of silence.  
  
"Terry."  
  
His heart froze when he heard the voice; it was cold and haunted, sad and full of pain.  
  
He looked up and found that he was no longer on the streets of Gothem, no longer in the alley, but rather was in the middle of a large frozen graveyard. Aged markers and gravestones hid amongst the white snow, he looked around confused.  
  
"Terry."  
  
He walked forward slowly, noticing the swirls of snowflakes that were swooping around his head in some sort of dizzying display of affection. He knew the voice somehow, despite the watery echo.  
  
"..me."  
  
"What?" He said out loud, trying to find the source of the voice. His eyes focused upon a small pond that sat at the back of the cemetery, the water frozen and hard. He knew from the twisting in his stomach that that was where it was coming from.  
  
"...me?"  
  
"Who are you?" He called, his feet moving faster across the white graves.  
  
"....can you hear me?!"  
  
It was Bruce, his voice gruff and loud. Terry's eyes snapped open and he was hit by how much his head hurt at that moment, someone was helping him up off the ground. He turned and saw Wayne, his usually cold face was troubled.  
  
"What happened?" Terry managed to croak out, his mind muddled and unclear.  
  
"You went down, and the dealers made off. You failed to respond so I came after you." He leaned against Bruce, his head swirling with thoughts of graves and pools of ice blue sadness.  
  
"I." He began but Bruce shushed him, helping him into the car.  
  
"Let's get you back home, then you can tell me what happened."  
  
Terry nodded, leaning against the window. Watching as a thousand tiny snowflakes danced across the nights sky.  
  
***  
  
End Part 1 


End file.
